


Housewarming

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: “I like your new place,” Tony hums, surveying the room’s décor with an appraising gaze. Steve quirks an eyebrow and turns to him.“Tony,” Steve says carefully, “This is your house.” Tony grins at him, looking as giddy as Steve feels.“Yes, but now you’re staying here, so it’s stillyournew place. It’s new to you.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to my best friend/sidekick/beta, Sydney. Wouldn't be here without you buddy

“I like your new place,” Tony hums, surveying the room’s décor with an appraising gaze. Steve quirks an eyebrow and turns to him . 

“Tony,” Steve says carefully, “This is your house.” Tony grins at him, looking as giddy as Steve feels. 

“Yes, but now you’re staying here, so it’s still _your_ new place. It’s new to you.”

“I don’t know if you remember,” Steve says, placing the box he’s holding alongside the meager collection containing his worldly possessions that Tony’s staff had already brought up, “but I have been in your house before.”

“Yes, but you’re _staying_ here now,” Tony enthuses, not even bothering to hide his excitement. “So, this will be your bedroom.” Tony gestures around the spacious room. It’s illuminated by a large window, inviting the morning sunlight to spill over the desk and the thick, foreign carpets and the bed piled high with cushions and linens that looked like they cost more than Steve’s entire previous apartment. 

“I want you to be comfortable, and to keep up appearances since we haven’t told the team yet. You won’t really be sleeping in here... if you catch my drift.“

“Tony!” Steve lobs one of the silk-covered pillows at him. Tony catches it across his stomach, laughing while Steve blushes furiously.

“All right, all right,” Tony laughs, placing the pillow exactly where it had been before. He strolls around to the foot of the bed and takes both of Steve’s hands in his own. “I am so glad that you’re going to be living here now. With me. It’s…it’s the best thing I can imagine, to be honest. You make me so happy.” Tony ducks his head and brings one of Steve’s hands up to his mouth, lightly kissing his knuckles and causing the other man’s face to again flood with color.

Steve peers into Tony’s eyes. “You don’t think you’ll get tired of having me around all the time?”

“Never.”

“Good,” Steve said. “Because I’m not planning on leaving any time soon…or any time ever, actually” Tony beams, one of those gorgeous, fathomless smiles that sent Steve falling for him in the first place. As Steve leans forward to kiss him, he knows that this is where he wants to be for the rest of his life. With the man he loved.

With Tony.


End file.
